


Lucifer's Doctor is NOT IN

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Healing, Angelic Grace, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Playing Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD





	Lucifer's Doctor is NOT IN

Lucifer hissed and batted Gabriel’s hand away from the long gash down the center of his chest. “Father dammit, Gabe, it’s FINE!” he growled, wrapping his arms protectively around his torso and hunching over. 

He had been bored up in heaven when a group of younger angels asked him to help them spar. He wasn’t about to refuse such a request- after all, he knew that they wanted it and it was a lot of fun in the meantime. So he set to work, sparring young angel after young angel. Whenever he defeated them, he explained and demonstrated their mistake and how to correct it. 

His last match had a slightly older angel who figured out pretty far into their match that he had the tendency to raise his left arm when he’s blocking, and he got in and tore open Lucifer’s chest. He was horrified, sure that the currently eldest archangel would smite him, but Lucifer laughed and praised him, explaining to the others what had happened before sending them off to do their studies. 

Now, back home in his nest with his mates, said mates were trying to doctor him. He didn’t want to be doctored. He was proud of his mistake, proud that someone had figured out a weakness and was able to use it to their advantage. And also, it was a very pretty wound, if one liked the look of a long gash that hit his sternum. 

“It’s NOT fine.” Gabriel growled as he smacked Lucifer’s hand. “I can practically see your grace from here. Now stop being an ass and let me heal this.” 

Dean stood in the doorway holding Mary Rose on his hip as she sniffled, slightly scared of Mommy being hurt and her Papa and Daddy sounding angry. 

“It’s okay, Rosemary. Your Papa will make it better. Just you watch.” Dean reassured her as he rubbed a hand over her back. 

“Don’t _touch_ it.” Lucifer hissed, smacking Gabriel’s hand. “It’ll be _fine_.”

“Please Luc’. Let us at least bandage it.” Sam pleaded from his seat on the edge of the bed. 

Lucifer stubbornly shook his head and brought his head down to his knees.

Mary Rose whispered to Dean who nodded and walked down to her room and opened the door. Several minutes later, Sam and Gabriel still hadn’t convince Lucifer to let them help and they were about ready to strap him down so they could, when Mary Rose came running around the corner wearing a little white doctor’s jacket and carrying a toy doctor’s bag. 

“Mommy!” She said as she threw the bag on the bed and tried to crawl up, the little cowboy boots she wore slipping on the blankets. 

“Yes, baby girl?” Lucifer asked, reaching over and helping her up onto the bed. “Sorry if I’ve scared you, honey.”

The little girl huffed when her feet hit the mattress and she picked up her bag. “I not honey.” She said very seriously. 

Dean took back his spot and winked at his brother when Sam turned a confused look towards him. “Watch.” he mouthed. 

Gabriel smiled and sat down next to Lucifer. “Who are you then?” 

She pointed to her jacket where a name was stitched into the breast pocket. “Doct’r Cutey.” Mary Rose pointed at Lucifer. “An you has an owie. I make it better.”

“Doctor Cutey?” Sam asked slowly as he rolled his eyes at his brother. “Really?”

“The Doctor is a very capable professional, Sammy. She fixed a kitchen booboo for Cas just yesterday and even gave me this when I smashed my thumb working on the car.” Dean explained as he held up his thumb wrapped in several My Little Pony bandaids. 

Sam finally let out a snort and turned his attention back to his mates, curious to see if Mary Rose could get Lucifer to hold still for even a pretend examination.

Lucifer gave a tired smile to his daughter. “Yes, I have an owie,” he admitted. 

She looked very sternly at him. “Lay down, please.” Mary Rose opened her bag and pulled out a toy thermometer. “You has fever.” She placed the toy in Lucifer’s mouth and went back to her bag to dig around some more. 

Lucifer laid down and closed his eyes, hand instinctively finding Gabriel’s to squeeze. “Oh, I do?” he asked.

“Yes.” She said as she pulled out the stethoscope and placed it dangerously close to Lucifer’s open wound, the sight of which strangely not affecting her any longer.  

Lucifer sharply inhaled and barely managed not to flinch, squeezing Gabriel’s hand harder. 

“Careful of Mommy’s owie, Princess. It hurts.” Gabriel said gently as he moved the instrument a fraction of an inch away from the wound. “Do you hear anything?” 

Mary Rose’s eyes widen as she listens. “Mommy’s heartbump. Bumbump. Bumbump.” she says in time with Lucifer’s heartbeat. 

“It sounds good and strong, Doctor.” Sam offered with a small smile. 

Lucifer gave a small smile and eased the pressure off of Gabriel’s hand as he slowly began to relax. 

Mary Rose finished listening to his heart and placed the stethoscope drum against Lucifer’s forehead, listening intently. 

Lucifer waited patiently, keeping his eyes closed.

“What do you hear?” Dean asked from the door, thoroughly amused by his niece. 

“Mommy brains.” She said with a nod and put the toy away. “You is sick with owie and need med’cine.”  

Lucifer gave a chuckle before coughing. “Alright, Dr. Cutey, what do you want to give me medicine wise?” he asked. 

She reached into the bag once more and pulled out a bag of peanut M&M’s. She pulled out a blue one and held it to Lucifer’s lips. “Big Blue for big boo boo. Now be good an’ take med’cine.”

“Yes, Doctor,” Lucifer chuckled, opening his mouth and taking the blue M&M and eating it, swallowing everything. “Anything else?”

She shakes her head, making the pony tail braid Dean and put in earlier flop back and forth. “No, Mommy. All better.” 

“Thank you.” He said, leaning in and kissing her forehead. 

She giggled and leaned up to give Lucifer a smacking kiss on the lips before curling up against his side. “Mommy?”

“Yes, pumpkin?” he asked, wrapping an arm and a wing around her.

“How comes you not let Papa fix your owie?” she asked as she fidgeted with the cuff of his sleeve. “Papa makes my booboos better.”

Lucifer sighed and kissed the top of her head. “When Mommy was young,” he said softly. “I was in a bad place. It wasn’t a very nice place. And I got hurt _very_ badly. To the point where I couldn’t stay awake. And in a bad dream, a tall man came to me, saying he could fix my owies and booboos. And he didn’t. He made them hurt more and look nastier. And it happened after that.” He gave another sigh. “Mommy can’t help but remember that when he gets hurt, pumpkin. Even though he knows Daddy Gabe loves him very much and would never _ever_ hurt him. I still get scared about it.” He smiled and hugged her close. “But you did such a good job fixing me up.” 

“I don’t like bad guys.” Mary Rose huffed as she pressed her cheek against him. “I salts their asks.” 

Dean choked back a laugh and Sam threw him one of his displeased ‘bitchfaces’ for teaching Mary Rose yet another colorful phrase. “You and me are having a conversation about this, Dean.” he muttered at his brother. 

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose to hide his smile. “Mary, language.”

Lucifer chuckled and kissed her forehead. “Mary, what have we said about that last word?” he murmured. 

She sat up with round innocent eyes. “But Mommy. Asks are what’s donkeys are. Unca Cas says.”

“Yes, they are, but it’s _also_ a naughty word, and pretty little princesses don’t say naughty words, do they?” Lucifer asked, rubbing his nose against hers. 

“No.” She said sullenly. “But donkeys not naughty so hows da name naughty?”

He smiled. “Because it means another thing as well, but you have to be older in order to know what the word also means, okay?”

Mary Rose took a deep breath and puffed out her cheeks before releasing it in an over exaggerated sigh. “Okay. Can I goes read books with Unca Cas?” She asked in a total different direction of thought. 

“Yes, of course _! _ ” Lucifer cooed, kissing her nose. “Love you, Princess.”

“Love you, Mommy.” Mary Rose said with a giggle as she squirmed away. Sam lifted her from the bed and she kissed him on the cheek before running off to find Cas with Dean hot on her heels. Once she was gone, Gabriel glared at Lucifer with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Don’t.” Lucifer groaned. “I know what you’re gonna say, and I really don’t want it.”

“If you already know then I shouldn’t have to keep repeating it.” Gabriel said. “When were you going to tell us you were having Cage flashbacks when we’re trying to heal you?”

Lucifer didn’t reply, just sullenly turned away from his mate, his action giving Gabriel his answer. 

“Well that just fucking dandy, Heylel.” Gabriel threw his hands up in the air. “Let’s keep us in the dark so we can completely freak you out further.”

“Because it’s  _ stupid _ _ ,  _ Gabriel! It was a hallucination, nothing more!” Lucifer snapped. “It was a simple, repetitive hallucination that also had the unfortunate habit of bearing a resemblance to Michael.”

“Oh, for fuck sake.” Gabriel said, winding himself up for the next round. 

“Gabriel!” Sam said firmly to get his attention. When the angel turned his glare to the hunter, Sam held up his hand and motioned for him to sit. “Just chill out for a second.” 

Gabriel snapped his mouth shut with an audible click of his teeth. He was more frustrated than angry. Seeing his brother or any of his family hurt always set him on edge. 

Relieved that he actually got Gabriel to stop talking, Sam turned to Lucifer and laid a gentle hand on his arm, “So now we know, which is good. How can we make a process like this easier for you?”

Lucifer thought about it for a moment, concentrating on how Sam’s hand felt against his arm. “No yelling,” he said after a while, “No... No demands. I almost need someone to hold me and I need to know what’s going to happen. I need to be told “I’m doing _this_ now”.” He sniffled and looked down at the nest, picking a thread. 

“So a bit like when we treat Mary.” Sam confirmed with a nod. “We can do that.” He looked up to Gabriel in expectation of him being in agreement. “Right, Gabe?” 

“Yeah, we can do that.” Gabriel responded in a much gentler tone as he sat next to Lucifer. “Luci, can I please heal you?” 

Lucifer hesitated, his anxiety rising up but he nodded, rolling over onto his back and gripping Sam’s hand tightly.

Sam kept a hold of his angel’s hand as he stroked his hair. “Thank you, baby.” 

“Alright, I’m going to unbutton your shirt a little and then I’m going to lay my hand on your chest. You good with that?” Gabriel asked before proceeding. 

“Is it gonna hurt?” Lucifer asked quietly, watching Gabriel unbutton his shirt. 

“Maybe a little like a sunburn and trickling water at the same time but in a good way.”  Gabriel said as he opened the shirt and slid his hand underneath. “You’ve felt my grace before. You said it was like warm honey.” 

Lucifer nodded and squirmed, whimpering a little as he felt Gabriel’s cool palm hit his wound. He kept the sound quiet, though and closed his eyes. 

Sam leaned down and pressed a kiss to Lucifer’s temple. “It’s okay, Heylel. Just breath nice and slow for me.”

Lucifer took a deep breath and let it out slowly, relaxing a little so he did it again.  _ I’m okay. I’m in safe hands. Gabriel would never hurt me.  _

“That’s it. Here we go. Just a little tickle.” Gabriel murmured as his hand began to glow. His grace swirling around the wounded flesh, stitching it slowly together. Gabriel could have done it quicker but he was afraid that the sensation would startle his brother. “How you doing, angel food?”

“O-o-okay.” Lucifer stammered quietly, doing his best not to writhe under his brother’s Grace. Simple blue eyes opened and found Gabriel’s warm gold ones.

“Hi, Handsome.” Gabriel smiled and glanced down at the wound. Satisfied that it was healed to a thin pink line he lifted his hand and wiggled his fingers. “All done.”

Lucifer slumped into the bed, most of the tension and apprehension draining out of him. 

“See. Nothing to worry about. Just Gabe and his bad jokes and magic fingers.” Sam said with a playful wink thrown at the younger angel. 

Lucifer turned and curled into Sam, nosing his thigh and taking a deep breath to finish getting the tension out. 

Gabriel’s hand popped into Lucifer’s line of sight. Held between his thumb and forefinger was a tootsie pop. “Here ya go. All good patients get treats.”

Lucifer smiled and snagged the tootsie pop quickly, as if it’d disappear like a cruel trick. “Thank you,” he said quietly. 

“You’re welcome.” Gabriel said with a peck to his cheek. “I’m going to check on Doctor Cutie. See what new and interesting things her uncles are trying to teach her.”

Lucifer nodded and sucked on his tootsie pop, cuddling into Sam. Gabriel gave Sam a little wave and left the bedroom in search of their daughter. 

“Do you need a little quiet time?” Sam asked. 

Lucifer rocked his hand back and forth, feeling a little introverted at the moment but wanting the company and maybe someone to talk to him. 

“Okay.” Sam picked up his tablet and flicked through his reader application. “Want me to read some more ‘American Gods’ to you before we go make dinner for everyone?”

“Yes, please,” Lucifer whispered softly. 

Sam settled against the headboard and with skills he’d learned from months of reading to Mary, he began. Even going so far as to do different voices for each character. 

Lucifer nuzzled up against him and closed his eyes, letting Sam’s reading wash over him and soothe him like a balm, dozing a little bit as he relaxed fully. 


End file.
